The Truth About Family
by Over-Dramatic-108
Summary: Bella has been acting strange lately, and Edward wants to find out what's going on. But what does this have to do with Emmett and Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter 1:**

**BPOV**

I sat in the kitchen waiting for Edward to pick me up. Today him and most of the family were goinng hunting. The two people that would be "babysitting" me were Jasper and Emmett. Edward was not very keen on having them stay with me, but I made sure ashured him that everything would be alright, that i needed to bond with my soon to be brothers. But what Edward did not know was the real reason I am okay with them staying with me.

I was actually born in the year 1846, around the same time as Jasper was. You see, I am actually a witch, but not just any witch, an immortal one. When I was little my best friends were the Emmett and Japer that I know now, they too were immortal.

When Jasper decided to join the army it was okay because I did not think he could get hurt. When Jasper never returned it was hard for everyone. Years later Emmett went hunting with his friends and never came back. I lost my two best friends, and things got hard. I had already knew Charlie and he knew what i was, when i came to live with him. ON the first day of school, when i was Jasper and Emmett I was shocked.

A couple weeks later i confronted them and they told me that they remembered me, and told me what happened to them. Now there is one problem, Edward does not know, but eventually he will have to find out, and that's what I am afraid of.

**AN: Short I know, but it's just an introduction. Just a few thing you should keep in mind are that in my head I see it as when the three of them were born, they grew like normal but then became immortal at different ages, and they will be explained later. Also that Jasper and Emmett lied to everyone because the world they come from is supposed to be a secret, especially from vampires. Also please correct me if I have any dates wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**Chapter 2:**

Once Edward picked me up, we began driving to the Cullen house. The car ride was unusually quiet and I could tell something was bothering him.

"Hey," I said to him, "what's wrong?"

"I am not too excited with the idea of having Emmett watching you." He finally looked over at me. "Emmett is a great brother and everything , but sometimes he can get a little too. . excited."

"Don't worry, Emmett would never do anything that would hurt m-"

"Maybe not intentionally but you just never know with him."

"Plus Jasper will be there so nothing could happen!"

By the time our little 'conversation' was over, we had arrived at the house. Alice came running out of the house and hugged me so hard that you would think it was Emmett who had hugged you.

"A-A-Alice," I gasped out, "calm down! It's only been what? A day since I last saw you."

"Yes but I still missed you!"

After hello's and good-bye's, the Cullen's, minus Jasper and Emmett left. Once we knew that they were a good distance away the real us came out. I literally ran at Jasper with full speed.

"JAZZ!!"

"BELLS," he mimicked me, "calm down! Your almost as bad as Alice."

"So what should we do first?"

I could tell that Emmett and Jasper were excited to get some alone time with me. It was very rare that the three of us, or even just two of us were left alone so it was good to be with them again. We could talk about old stories and just do whatever we wanted without the fear of the rest of the family finding out.

"Guys," I said to them, "I think that it is time we told them." They both looked at me shocked. When we had first found each other they wanted to tell the family that we knew each other, but once Edward and I began to talk I decided against it. I can still remember when I confronted them about it.

* * *

_I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw the two of them walking down the hall. I ran into the closet next to me and dragged them in._

"_What the-" they both stared at me wide eyed._

"_Do you know who I am?" when neither of them answered I said again close to tears,"Do you know who I am?" _

_I never got an answer from them, instead I got crushed in the biggest hug I had ever had. I was holding on to them crying and I knew I must have looked like and emotional wreck, but I guess I was!_

"_I thought I had lost you guys." They both explained to me what happened to them and I knew that it was not their fault that they could not talk to me. I was so happy that day because I had just got my two best friends back. _

* * *

"Why do you want to tell them? You were the one who was against it from the beginning!"

"Edward is already getting suspicious I can just tell. Whenever the whole family is in the same room I can see him looking at the three of us as if expecting something to happen."

She's right," Emmett said to us, "Rose keeps asking me these questions about my human life even though she already knows and why I want you in the family so much, it's like she knows and is just waiting for me to say the wrong thing and mess it all up."

Jasper nodded, "So it's agreed then? When the family get's back we tell them everything."

"When we get back what will you tell us?" We turned and there standing at the door with confused faces were the rest of the Cullen's.

"Oh crap," Emmett said.


End file.
